Poción para dormir
by Kiche
Summary: Draco de compras en una tienda muggle, sin embargo, las cosas le salen de cabeza.... ¿Que te pasa Hermione?


Hola a todos!! Bueno, este no es un fic de serie ni nada por el estilo. Mas bien es un fic de un solo capítulo que me decidí escribir una noche en que estaba hasta el gorro de trabajo y necesitaba algo para desquitarme. Pensé inmediatamente en Draco, la mejor manera de hacerlo sufrir era ponerlo a merced de algo que no pudiera controlar, y que mejor que el mundo _muggle_. Bueno, esta bien, ya no lo molestaré mucho, lo prometo. Solo lo justamente necesario. 

Espero que de verdad disfruten este fic, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo y por favor, dejen comentarios.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

~*Capítulo Único*~

Van entrando en el centro comercial. Eran Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy. ¿El por que? Por que están de incógnito. La Orden del Fénix les había concedido unas "vacaciones" de varios días, pero tendrían que ser en algún lugar oculto en un mapa, que nadie pudiera localizar y vestirían todos como _muggles_, actuarían y vivirían como tal, y no podrían hacer amistades con desconocidos. 

Esto en un principio había sido una verdadera pesadilla, pero después de un tiempo los chicos llegaron a acostumbrarse. Centrémonos por el momento en una tarde de viernes en que saldrían de paseo por el lugar. Habían estado casi todo el día divididos en Leones- Serpientes, pero al final habían quedado en un solo grupo muy silencioso.

Llegando se encontraron con puertas eléctricas, cosa que provocó que Ron deseara entrar y salir por espacio de un minuto completo. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que jalarlo para que pudieran continuar con el paseo. Snape iba de mal humor, para variar, después de todo, no tenía tiempo para "hacerla de niñera" durante todo un verano, mientras que Draco sufría estando lejos de sus amadas serpientes. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar.

-Necesito comprar ropa- declaró Harry al cabo de un momento.

-Olvídalo Potter, no vine aquí para verte medir prendas- exclamó Malfoy. Entre mas rápido salieran de ahí, mas fácil sería para él.

-Ni siquiera pretendía que estuvieras aquí-

-¡Menos yo!-

-¡Pues bien!- 

Ambos chicos ignoraban al corrillo de gente que se había juntado alrededor de ellos para verlos pelear, mientras que algunas muchachas le silbaban a Draco. Éste las miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen?- preguntó a Hermione.

-Digamos que es la hormona femenina atraída por la masculina, es decir, te están silbando con la esperanza de que las voltees a ver. Otra podría ser que te estén deseando suerte- Hermione.

-Tu eres la única que parece inmune a esto- dijo Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha, la cual le dio un empujón y se colocó en un lugar apartado de ellos. Harry miró indignado a Malfoy, pero no dijo nada, ya que había visto a los policías acercarse corriendo al grupo de gente. Sabía lo que se acercaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería escapar a la tienda de ropa que había al lado, y, haciendo una seña a Hermione y a Ron, el trío se desapareció de entre la muchedumbre, mientras que Draco era sorprendido por un par de hombres uniformados que lo amenazaron con llevarlo a la correccional. EL profesor Snape intervino, alegando que el muchacho era suyo, pero en lugar de aplacar a los policías, logró que éstos intentaran arrestarlo por mala educación a menores.

-¡En ninguna parte de la ley viene eso!- exclamó Snape ofendido. 

-Se le sumará también una acusación por obstruir a la justicia. Tendrá que venir con nosotros- el primer policía era gordo y con vista perdida. Aparentemente no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. El segundo era muy flacucho y con los ojos entrecerrados, como si siempre estuviera despertando apenas de su siesta. 

-¡Esto es inaudito!- Las mejillas de Severus comenzaban a ponerse de un ligero carmín, mientras que Draco había quedado en el olvido por parte de los policías, sin embargo, era custodiado ahora por una horda de muchachas que le guiñaban el ojo y lo trataban de tocar, y en algunas ocasiones no era en los lugares que Draco considerara precisamente apropiados.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!- exclamó ya fuera de sí a una niña de quince años que le había dado un par de nalgadas. (Eran del grupo de fanáticas locas que se les ocurre ponerse a leer fics por que creen que las protagonistas a las cuales besa Malfoy son ellas) 

-¿Cómo te llamas muñeco?- preguntó una mujer de unos treinta años de edad.

-17 (Ô.o) – 

-Disculpe, pero es mío- declaró Snape sin pensar bien en lo que les había dado a entender a la gente. Poco a poco todos fueron alejándose, hasta que solamente quedaron los policías, Snape, Malfoy y unos muchachos. También se habían quedado unas cuantas niñas locas, a pesar del comentario del profesor Snape se habían quedado ahí.

-También se le acusa de abuso de menores en alto grado- dijo vagamente el oficial gordo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Snape. Después de un momento cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. 

-Lo siento, pero tendremos que llevárnoslo- aclaró el segundo policía.

Las niñas siguieron jugando con Draco, mientras éste observaba como se acercaban peligrosamente los otros muchachos. Decidió que era tiempo de escapar, y a una señal del profesor Snape, rompió a correr como loco en dirección a la tienda que había ahí cerca, la cual resultó ser de trajes de baño. 

Entró y se encontró cara a cara con una señorita.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó con voz amable. 

-No gracias- contestó Draco, mientras se escondía detrás de un maniquí.

-Señor, tiene que comprar algo si desea estar aquí- argumentó la señorita. Draco frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, quisiera que me mostrara bañadores que vayan con mi color de piel, que sean de buena marca por favor, tengo todo el dinero que desee para pagarlos- dijo Draco. "Aprovechando que estoy aquí" pensó.

La mujer se puso entonces a mencionarle un montón de marcas, mientras iba mostrando uno a uno los bañadores que tenía en la tienda. Después de un buen rato de estar escogiendo, Draco decidió medirse uno negro, el cual hacía gran contraste con su color de piel y sus cabellos rubios. Se metió al guardarropa y se lo midió, pero descubrió que no había espejo dentro, así que salió para preguntarle a la señorita por uno. Ésta le mostró que al otro lado había uno.

AL ir a verse en el espejo, Draco descubrió que todos sus "admiradores" estaban contemplándolo a través de la ventana de la tienda, y la mirada de muchos de ellos no era la que hubiera preferido por parte de un hombre. Corrió al vestidor, se cambió, pagó el traje y salió corriendo de ahí, para ir a refugiarse en alguna otra parte. Sus admiradores corrieron tras él.

Entró a un café cibernético, y le obligaron a rentar una computadora, la cual no sabía usar para nada. Se sentó enfrente de ella y comenzó a picarle a todos los botones.

-Disculpe...- dijo una voz a su lado. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una linda muchachitas rubia de ojos azules que fácilmente pasaría por una Mary Sue. Decidió que sería bueno aprovechar la situación y tener una mini-aventura ahí. Le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

-¿Si?- preguntó con la mejor voz que pudo.

-¿Está ocupado aquí?- La muchacha señaló la computadora de al lado.

-Claro que no- Draco manifestó su mejor sonrisa. 

-Me llamo Mary- dijo la muchacha con voz chillona, mientras que se ponía a coquetearle todo lo que podía. Malfoy pudo apreciar que tenía mas maquillaje en la cara que proporciones, así que tuvo que desistir de su intento en una aventura. No quería que fuera con una Mary Sue tan severa. En ese momento la niña se puso a escribir algo en su computadora, mientras que Draco miraba nervioso la suya. 

-¿No sabes usar la computadora?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, al ver que él no hacía nada. 

-Bueno... yo....- comenzó a decir Draco, pero Mary Sue ya estaba de pie gritándolo a todo pulmón.

-¡A tu edad no sabes usar una computadora!- su voz inusualmente chillona atrajo la atención del montón de gente que había en el establecimiento, y la risa inundó el lugar en menos de un segundo. Draco salió apresuradamente de ahí.

Llegó a un corredor que tenía dos direcciones, y decidió tomar la de la derecha, sin reparar en el dibujo de al lado, que era una señal que daba a entender que ese lugar estaba todavía en construcción. Pagaría muy caro su error, por eso es bueno ver bien por donde vas.

Iba corriendo cuando de pronto notó que tenía los pies mas pesados de lo normal, y al ver, se dio cuenta que tenía los zapatos cubiertos por una cosa espesa de color gris, que a medida que se iba secando se iba haciendo piedra.

-¡¿Pero que dem...?!- la frase de Draco quedó a la mitad, ya que había escuchado un grito detrás de él. Era su club de admiradores. Aún a pesar de tener mas pesados los zapatos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, para luego llegar a un corredor sin salida. Se ocultó en la tienda que había ahí, que resultó ser de ropa. 

Su club se quedó esperándolo afuera, ya que pensaban que pronto iba a salir. Pero las cosas no iban a salirle mal. Se sentó en la banca, esperando que la señorita dependiente no lo viera, de lo contrario le obligaría a comprar algo.

-¿Draco?- Hermione parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí. Se le unió Ron y Harry, quienes llevaban paquetes y bolsas, símbolo de todas las compras que habían realizado en aquella tarde.

-¡¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?!- exclamó Draco mientras señalaba a su club y luego a sus zapatos.

-¿Dónde está Snape?- preguntó Ron.

-Se lo llevaron esos hombres uniformados que parecían idiotas- El rostro de Harry tomó un color bastante mas pálido de lo usual.

-Bueno, ya le tocaba- declaró Hermione, mientras soltaba todos sus paquetes y se acercaba peligrosamente lento a Draco, el cual la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó éste. En ese momento Harry y Ron soltaron sus paquetes y fueron a correr las cortinas para que no se pudiera ver nada de afuera para adentro. La señorita había desaparecido. Hermione se sentó al lado de él con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

-Draco...- dijo sensualmente, mientras que pasaba suavemente su mano por el rostro del muchacho, que se había quedado estático al ver a Hermione actuando así. Unas copas de vino aparecieron de la nada, Hermione las tomó y ofreció una a Draco, el cual la tomó y comenzó a beberla a sorbos.

-¿Qué pretendes?- volvió a preguntar. Hermione se acercó mas a él. Se había desabrochado el primer botón de su blusa que traía, provocando que se le hiciera un pequeño escote. Draco tragó saliva. Ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón. Harry y Ron habían desaparecido también. 

-He pensado lo que dijiste hace rato- declaró Hermione.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, creo que si me han estado llegando tus mensajes.... y pues... – Hermione se subió un poco la falda, dejando al descubierto la parte baja de su muslo derecho. Draco la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- No se sentía tan seguro ahora.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Hermione se había sentado a los pies de la banca en la que estaba Draco. Éste sentía su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, mientras que trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. 

-No, no es nada...- comenzó a decir Draco, pero Hermione se había puesto de pie ya y lo había silenciado con un beso en sus labios. Malfoy se sintió extasiado y puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, la cual lo había abrazado ya. 

Las manos de ambos estaban recorriendo la espalda del contrario, pero Hermione en un momento dado jaló a Draco hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos que Draco podía sentir todo el físico de Hermione pegado a él. Fue entonces cuando una de sus manos comenzó a introducirse en la blusa de ésta, mientras que los botones comenzaban a desabrocharse lentamente y ésta la rodeaba. Con la otra mano le quitó la blusa, dejando a la muchacha con una pequeña blusa de tirantes que traía debajo. Sus manos volvieron a introducirse en la blusa de la muchacha. 

Draco comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que ella le desabrochaba la camisa que traía y le dejaba el torso desnudo. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer suavemente todo el cuerpo superior del chico, mientras que se dejaba besar el cuello y su blusa iba saliendo poco a poco.

Por fin, después de un largo rato de esfuerzo había logrado quitársela, sin embargo, como la había estado besando no había abierto los ojos. Dejó de besar a la chica para poder verla en todo su esplendor, y justo cuando la iba a voltear a ver.....

Abrió los ojos. En su dormitorio reinaba el silencio total. ¡Maldición! ¡Todo había sido un sueño! Se sentó en la cama, tratando de pensar en su sueño. En verdad sentía algo por Hermione, pero no podía decírselo, después de todo lo mal que la había tratado. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, tenía que dormir. Se volteó hacia su lado derecho y se encontró con que había un bulto ahí. Palpó poco a poco y descubrió el contorno del cuerpo de una mujer. Inmediatamente levantó la colcha, de manera que pudiera ver su rostro, y se encontró con la mujer de su sueño. Se detuvo a admirar su rostro unos momentos. Respiraba profundamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se inclinó poco a poco para besarlos suavemente, y justo iban a unirse cuando ......

Despertó. Ahora si estaba en su dormitorio. Era de madrugada y estaba bañado en sudor. Volteó ha su mesita de noche y encontró un frasco púrpura. ¡Estúpida poción para dormir! ¡Le hacía soñar cosas raras! Se levantó de un salto y, tomando la botella en sus manos, la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, provocando que ésta se hiciera mil pedazos. Al menos ya no tendría sueños extraños. Después iría a hablar con Snape acerca de la poción que le había dado.  

Salió de su habitación bañado y cambiado, listo para comenzar las clases del lunes. Se dirigió al gran Comedor, justo para encontrarse cara a cara con la chica que le robaba el sueño y la paz. Pero lo enterrarían mil veces antes de admitirlo.

-Mugrosa Granger, ¡Quítate de en medio!- gritó exasperado, ocultando su mirada de anhelo. Hermione lo miró despectivamente. Todo era normal ahora.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Jajajajajaja No me maten!!! Solamente me pareció divertido jugar un poco con los personajes. Al menos ayudó a que se me quitara el estrés. Bueno, me debo ir =D, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, ¡¡no se les olvide hacerme sabes sus opiniones!! ¡Gracias!

Adiós.

Atte.

Kiche


End file.
